


The Adventures of Wyb and his manager, Xz!

by QitingInnClaritybell (LinesmanofLonesomeDove)



Category: AO3 Tags, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesmanofLonesomeDove/pseuds/QitingInnClaritybell
Summary: Wyb goes through a whole load of managers before he finally is able to work with one.The adventures of Wyb and his manager, Xz!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. I & II

**Author's Note:**

> Just drabbles, silly thoughts really!

Wyb is a celeb without a manager.His trusty manager who was with him   
for the last 3 years just got married and quit her job to follow her husband to Japan.

That was almost 2 months ago   
and Wyb has gone through 4 managers.

"Yibo, please work with them." The management exec was practically begging.

"I do work with them." Wyb insisted and took a sip of his protein shake.

"In the last month or so, 4 managers  
have been assigned to you. They either quit or asked to be reassigned. They all said you were difficult."

Wyb just shook his head and remained silent. What's the point of explaining again? Those people they sent to replace  
his old manager were slackers and couldn't keep up with his schedule. He wasn't being difficult. Nope, not at all.

The exec sighed. The brat! If he wasn't bringing in a majority of the company's earnings,   
he doubts top management would put up with him. "Right, your new manager is here. Please, please try to work with this one? Okay?"

A moment later the door opens. Wyb looks up and sees the sweetest bunny smile he has ever seen.

Extending his hand, Xiao Zhan introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Xiao Zhan."

II

Wyb finds his new manager rather agreeable and adapts easily to his moods and his hectic schedule. 

"What is that?" Wyb asks his manager as  
the go through security check at the airport.

"What's what?" Xz picks up his handphone and tab from the tray.

Wyb points at the tray.

"Err...my phone and company issued tab."

"Come on." Wyb shook his head.   
Tabs issued by the company were ancient and Xz's phone was in no better condition.

"Where to?" 

"We're getting you a new phone  
and you can get rid of that tab too."

"But..."

"I need you to be at your best, efficent and I don't want to miss an update in schedule or poor connection because of old gadgets."

Xy nods silently. The phone was bought  
with his first pay cheque when he was a chef.

They looked at several phones at the shop in the airport and Xz finally settled on one. He was however staggered by the price.

Xz was about to protest when Wyb calmly told the sales assistant he wanted that model.

"I'm afraid the only colour we've left for this model is cloud pink."

Without batting an eyelash,  
Wyb nodded and paid for the phone.

"Thank you." Xz said quietly after the phone was updated.

"Mn." Wyb kept on walking.

Xz glanced at the shiny device in his hand. The colour was horrendous but your boss bought it for you and it's for work. 

He swiped his fingers across the screen. Everything was smooth, fast. Wyb was right, he needs to be efficient. No time to be sentimental over an old phone!

Wyb didn't say another word to Xz until they landed in Changsha. Xz was fine with that. There were times when his boss hardly spoke at all.

Wyb cleared his throat. "Zhan-ge."

"Yes?"

"Sorry."

"...."

"Said that your phone was old."

"It's okay. It's old."

"Mn."

"Bought it with my first pay as a chef."

Suddenly Xz felt like volunteering info  
and all he got in return was another 'Mn'.


	2. III, IV, V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink!

III

Another day, another flight to Changsha.  
Another Day day up recording.

Xz drops Wyb at his apartment after a long day posing for a magazine Xz's tired brain couldn't bother to remember.

"I'll call you around 12am. Enough time to catch your flight if you accidentally fall asleep." Xz joked.

Wyb just waved off Xz. He just couldn't fall asleep that day and when he finally did, Zhan-ge's wake up call came through.

Wyb woke up but promptly fell asleep again within seconds. Xz ended up pounding his apartment door.

"Don't worry Zhan-ge. I'll wake up..."

"Yb?"

"Phone."

Xz handed it over silently.

"I typed my apartment's door code.  
Just come up."

"Are you sure?" Xz heard that Wyb never allowed any of his previous managers up.  
They always called him from the lobby and waited there for him.

"Just come in and knock my room door."  
Wyb climbes out of the van without waiting for an answer.

"Okay." Xz nods.

Midnight, Xz keys in the code and lets himself in. He gives 3 sharp knocks on Wyb's bedroom door and waits.

He hears movement and a sleepy looking Yb with bed hair pokes his head out.  
"Mn." He croaks as a sign he's awake.

Xz nods and looks around the apartment as he waits. Nice. A bit cold but spacious. He moves to the kitchen and is surprised to see it's pretty well equipped. 

There's a pretty decent stove, a fair-sized fridge and an oven as well.  
Feeling excited, he couldn't help himself and started examining the appliances.

"Having fun?" Wyb's voice still rough from sleep. 

Xz almost had a whiplash as he spun around. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. My mom had all those installed. Says she wants to cook for me when she visits."

"Oh. Okay, you ready?" 

"Mn but what is that?" Wyb points to  
the bag strapped to his manager.

"Uh?"

"Your bag." 

"This! Oh God! I ordered this bag and it arrived last night."

"Pink huh?"

"No!" Xz waves his hands frantically. "Believe me, I ordered black for both this bag and knapsack. The one the company gave was..."

"Mn." 

"Anyway, must be some kind of mix up. I don't have time to change it. So!"

Wyb chuckles quietly.

"You're laughing? Did you actually open your eyes to see what you're wearing?"

"Mn. I just slipped on the nearest available hoodie." Wyb replied and glanced at his sleeve, keeping an unreadable expression on. Not that he needed to. He was wearing a black face mask with a cap jammed on his head.

Xz huffed, annoyed. "At least the pink of my messenger bag is not as pink as your hoodie. You're wearing hot pink!"

"Mn." Wyb shoves his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants and casually strode out of the lift.

Zx just shakes his head. Why does he even bother talking to this man?

They arrived at the studio in good time  
and almost immediately the stylist works on Wyb.

"Yb, did you see it?" The stylist starts her sentence carefully.

"Mn?"

Excitedly she whips out her handphone.  
"Fans are commenting on your hot pink hoodie."

"Mn." Nothing new. Fans are always commenting about his airport fashion.

The stylist wasn't done yet. "They are also wondering who the tall gege with the pink bag is."

"Mn? Zhan-ge? He has been my manager  
for over a month."

"Some fans are saying it's your manager,  
some fans are asking if he's your special friend."

Wyb grins. These fans! "Zhan-ge!"

"Yeah?" Xz is digging for something in his brand new knapsack.

"The fans are curious about you! There are pictures of you!"

Xz takes a look and grimaces. He rather stay unknown and decides to blame  
Yb's hot pink hoodie. 

The gremlin just laughs in return.

Unfortunately it doesn't end there for Xz. At the airport, as they headed back to Beijing, a bunch of fans started calling him.

"Zhan-ge! Pink gege!"

Wyb's frame shook slightly in mirth. He had never been more thankful for his mask and hoodie. Pink gege indeed!

Xz just a small smile and kept on walking. Thankfully the departure gate was within sight.

"Pink gege?" Wyb elbowed Xz as soon as they were out of the fans' range.

Xz gave his boss the best glare he could muster.

Wyb couldn't help but tease him. "Come on Pink gege. Smile! I think it's cute."

Xz ignores Yb and keeps walking.  
Sounds of a gremlin laughing could be heard all the way to the plane.

IV

Wyb learns a lot of things. He learns how to perform new dances, play musical instruments, samples foods he has never heard of, joins fire and rescue. So many things! The multi talented star also learns what a good cook his manager is.

"Lunch!" Xz declares happily and sets a tupperware of food in front of Wyb.

Ever since Xz became Wyb's manager,  
one of the first things he did was  
scrape, chuck the recommended company diet for Wyb.

Declaring it as ridiculous and utter rubbish, Xz drew up a proper meal plan with variety and appropriate portion for someone as busy as Wyb.

He also took note on the younger's likes  
and dislikes. 

"Wow that looks delicious!" Qian Feng steals a mushroom from Wyb's lunch.

"So have you nominated him?"

"Who?" Wyb asks back.

"Xz of course!"

"Uh?"

"My manager! It's a variety show where artists nominate their managers who have a special talent. It could be anything!" the host explained excitedly.

"Such an imaginative name." Yb mumbles to himself.

"Wyb!"

"Okay." The actor continues digging into his lunch. It's a veg meal today but so delicious.

Da Zhangwei sighs. "Xz can cook! You can nominate him for that. Besides, I've heard so many artists are envious. They are always saying how lucky you are to have a manager who can cook!"

"Mn. I'll nominate him." Yb chews on his food and wonders where does his manager finds time to prepare his meals, snacks and stuff. He hardly eats food provided by the studio or on site caterers these days. 

"What?" Xz sees the furrowed brow.  
"Something wrong with food?"

"No, it's fine Zhan-ge, Pink gege."

Xz rolls his eyes. "And?"

"I was just wondering where do you  
find the time to prepare all this."

"You know I used to be a chef."

"Yes, but you're with me like 24/7!"

"Lunch time is over." Xz could see the crew getting ready to start work.  
He collects the empty containers and leaves a baffled Yb.

"He didn't answer my question."

V

Today's Day Day Up cooking segment is on preparing brunch for the weekend. QF vs Wyb. 

QF is preparing a local Chinese dish  
and Wyb gets to do a western dish.

Xz watches from the side as Wyb practices preparing the meal. They weren't recording just yet, so as he about to reach for the salt, Xz stops him.  
"Wait."

"Huh?" Yb puts his hand down.

"Instead of just adding the salt like that, take a pinch and sprinkle lightly.  
Raise your hands higher and sprinkle lightly. Looks more professional."

Suddenly remembering himself, Xz turns to the director and apologizes.

The director beams. "I agree! Looks more pro!"

"Hey, what about me? I want to look like a pro too!" QF whines from his corner.

The director nods towards Xz. "Go ahead."

Xz looks at QF's table. Noodles, that's easy. "Ok, since you're doing noodles, you can do a small toss with your pan..." 

Wyb lips curls upwards. Pink gege is the best! He should record this for Pink gege's fans. 

The number of plushies and fans declaring themselves as Pink gege's fans have been increasing.

But no, suddenly Wyb just wants to keep this side of Xz to himself, confined to this studio. Xz looks so serious helping QF with his dish. This isn't Xz the manager but Xz the chef.


	3. VI, VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just write for fun. I couldn't decide on the concept for the photo shoot, so I wrote two concepts.  
> Thank you for reading!

VI

Xz received a call from the office. It seems the producer for the programme My Manager called the company. They have selected Xz to be on the show. Out of hundreds of managers nominated by artists under their care, Xz was selected.

Wyb nominated him weeks ago and just a few days go,  
the office notified him of the selection and that  
taping will be done today.

So arrangements were made for another manager  
to see to Wyb.

Xz wasn't sure to be thrilled or worried to be chosen. Of course someone like Wyb and with his hectic schedule  
would have one than one manager but Xz has been the one  
spending the most time or rather stuck with Wyb a majority of the time.

Wyb has a certain way he wanted things done, there were certain foods he disliked and the list goes on. Wyb wasn't a difficult person, you just need to know him.

Xz wasn't sure who would take over for the day  
but he hoped that it wouldn't be Su She. He tend to do things at the eleventh hour and that wouldn't sit  
well with Wyb.

The former chef ran through the mental list  
in his head. All the ingredients he needed for the steam buns recipe are here. For the show, he had chose to cook. Just something simple. After all it was just a 23 minute programme. Xz did a little stretch, he's ready.  
Make some steam buns, record it, done.

\----

Wyb waited in his apartment's lobby for the car.  
Usually Xz will let himself in and give three sharp knocks on his bedroom door to wake him up. Since Zhan-ge is not working today, he woke up earlier than usual and waited in the lobby.

A black SUV pulled up and Su She came out. "Damn the kid is already downstairs."

Wyb's face was an unreadible mask as he headed to the car. He gave the manager a curt nod and climbed in. "You're late."

Su She mumbled an apology and made a face as he rounded the car to the driver's side. He's just 5 minutes late!  
Plus it's 4am, hardly any traffic! They will still make it to the location on time. What's the big deal? Su She huffed and guided the car on to the main road.

\----

The kneaded dough rose beautifully. Xz smiled and looked at the camera. "The dough is now twice its size! I'll just divide it into 10 little balls and we can start spooning in the filling."

Carefully Xz divided the dough into 10 balls. He took one ball, flatten it with his palm. "I like it rustic. You could use a rolling pin to flatten the dough."

"Okay, once that's done, ..." Xz shows the flatten dough that's round and about the size of his palm to the camera.  
"Fill it up with any filling of your choice. I've chosen red bean. You can choose a savory filling too."

Zx flashes another smile and starts pulling the sides  
of the dough around the filling. The camera zooms in on the action.

Production crew around the monitor cooed at visual.  
"He has such lovely fingers!" One gasps.  
"He does! So beautiful like the man himself!" Another one agrees dreamily.

\-----

That was the fastest photo shoot Wyb had ever done.  
The concept was pretty fun, making it a huge plus. Disaster in the kitchen!  
A boyfriend is trying to impress his girl with his cooking skills. Unfortunately it only resulted in a disaster.

He wasn't in sleek suits or fancy make-up.  
They gave him a the guy next door look, floppy hair, apron and minimal make-up.  
He posed, pouted and did exactly what the photographer wanted. Done! 

OR

The concept was getting ready for a date.  
They had him stand in front of a mirror shaving,  
complete with shaving cream covering part of his face.

The photographer had him pose with a pile of clothes on a bed, they made him stand next to a mock door with a huge bouquet of flowers. It was all a breeze for Wyb today.  
They didn't even had to coax or cue him that much. 

He had his make up removed quickly, bowed his thanks to the crew and practically flew out the door to his SUV.

Wyb glanced at his watch, there's still time.  
Maybe he can catch part of Zhan-ge's taping. The studio  
was just a few floors above from his next appointment,  
a radio show.  
He could just squeeze a few minutes to take a peak  
at Zhan-ge making steamed buns.

Su She frowned when he saw the button that lit up on the lift's button panel. The "Wyb, you pressed the wrong floor."

"No."

Su She tapped his tab. "The radio show is on the 2nd floor."

"I know." 

Su She sighed and just followed Wyb out the lift.  
Fine, whatever.

Wyb pushed the double doors slowly. It was the right studio. There were quite a lot people but he could see  
Zhan-ge, Pink gege standing in front of a steamer  
talking to the director. Is the taping over?

One of the crew member spotted Wyb and greeted him.  
Rather loudly too.

Embarrassed, Wyb replied his greeting  
and turned to the director. "I'm sorry for interupting  
your taping."

The director who had worked with Wyb for  
one of his Nike commercials waved off his apology. "No, no. We're just about to start the last segment. You're welcome to watch."

Wyb nods. Xz just raises an inquiring eyebrow  
but as expected, Wyb's face remains unreadible.

The FM getures everyone to be silent, starts a countdown and taping resumes.

Xz smiles at the camera and welcomes the viewers back.  
"My steamed buns should be done." He lifts the bamboo cover of his steamer and the camera zooms to the perfectly shaped buns.

Xz picks one and gently divides it into half.  
"Fluffy and soft!" He breaks into a small laugh before  
continuing. "I'm glad that turned out okay. Been a while since I made steam buns! Let's try..."

Casually Wyb just walks on to the set  
and takes a steamed bun from the steamer.  
He tears a small piece and pops it into his mouth.

What on earth is he doing! Xz wondered. Stunned but trying to remain cool. Xz asks, "How is it?"  
The singer, actor, model replied with a "Mn" and gave a  
thumbs up.

"And that's a wrap!" The director declared a few seconds later and the crew cheered. 

Xz glares at the man who was nonchantly eating a steamed bun next to him before addressing the director. " Director Nie, I'm sorry. Was it okay? Do you want me to redo the last part?"

The bao eating man mumbled a no need but Xz heard him.  
"Aiyoo Wyb!"

The director smiled. "It's fine, it's fine. I've looked at the play back. It's good. You were surprised but managed to recover. Yibo, stoic as always."

"Director Nie..."

"It's fine Xz. A nice ending to the show. I'll keep the ending a secret. Let the viewers be surprised."

"Okay, thanks. Oh! I nearly forgot." Xz pulled two containers from under the working table. "I made extra buns, please help yourself."

The crew cheered and thanked him.

As everyone was busy eating, Xz turned to Wyb.  
"Wyb, don't you've a schedule?"

"I do but I'm hungry, have a few minutes to spare."

Frowning, Zx scanned the set. "Who was assigned to you?  
Didn't they prepare lunch?"

"Mn."

"Wyb?" Who was assigned to Wyb? It's after 12, why hasn't Wyb had lunch?

"Pack me a few buns, have to go."

"Excuse me?" A timid voice cut through their conversation.  
"Wyb, could I take a picture with you?"

Wyb turns and nods. "Sure."

Xz smiles and holds out his hand. "I'll take it for you."  
Soon more people came, asking to take pictures with Wyb. Zx smilles as he quickly takes a picture. Wyb may look cold but whenever possible he tries to oblige his fans.

VII

They are back in Changsha for the taping of DDU.  
In fact both Wyb and Xz have been in Hunan Province  
for the last 2 days.

Wyb was busy practicing a routine with two other dancers  
in one of the practice rooms at the TV station.

DDU had invited a pair of twins who are well known dancers.  
The producer of DDU slotted a segment with Wyb and the twins performing together. So they have been practicing and Xz has been experiencing weird things.

Xz knows that Wyb takes a while to warm up  
to people but he seems get on like a house on fire with these twins.  
That's fine, good even! Wyb is making friends but why does he feels this uneasiness?

He shrugs off the feeling and politely interupts the trio  
talking and asks Wyb if he would like to have dinner.

"Oh!" Twin A exclaims. Xz didn't bother to learn  
their names and just calls them twin A and twin B. "Yb, you didn't inform your manager?"

"Forgot."

"Inform me of what?" Xz shot a questioning look at the artist.

"We're all having lunch together!" Twin B answers. "It's a new restaurant and the reviews have been good."

"Yeah, we better hurry or they will cancel the reservation." Twin B adds. 

The three of them made a beeline for the changing rooms.  
Xz just nods, his hand gripping the paper bag containing Wyb dinner. Xz had gone through a lot of trouble to get this dish because Wyb had mentioned about wanting to eat it during their flight from Beijing. Now everything was in vain.  
Why wasn't he informed of the change in plans? Who made the reservation? Is the place safe for Wyb? Is there a back door exit just in case they need to avoid overzealous fans or media?

Chucking the food in the nearest bin, Xz went into manager mode and started to research the place. 

\---

Wyb noticed that Zhan-ge was quiet all the way to the restaurant. He had tried to talk to him before  
they got in the car but he was busy on the phone.  
Even now as they drove to the restaurant, Zhan-ge was still on the phone, scrolling away.

Wyb had to try. "Zhan-ge."

Nothing.

He leaned forward in his seat. Usually his manager shares the backseat with him.  
He does sits in front like now sometimes. Nothing weird about that. "Zhan-ge?"

"Mn." Xz answered but kept his eyes on his phone screen.

"Zhan-ge are you..."

Xz held his hand up. His mobile was ringing. "Yeah? Okay, mmm, okay. Thanks. I really appreciate it." 

Xz ends the call and as if he planned it, they have reached their destination. He directs the driver to go around the building and take the back entrance.

Only then did it occur to Wyb. He was really an idiot! He's not a newbie to the industry. There were certain protocols he had to follow as an artist and he ignored all that.  
"Zhan-ge, I'm..."

"We're here, Wyb." Xz announced curtly. He got out of the car and opened the door for Wyb. 

Sure, Xz was annoyed he wasn't told in advance and he could see that Wyb was upset as he climbed out of the car.  
They can talk about this later, now Wyb should enjoy dinner with his friends. 

"It's fine okay? I checked the place, it's pretty okay.  
It has a good back entrance. So enjoy your dinner."

"I'm sorry Zhan-ge. I wasn't thinking."

"That's what managers are for. Go. Your friends  
are already inside. I got you a private room."

"Zhan-ge."

"Go."

"You're eating with us."

He has to. Managers have to stay close to their artist. That was drilled in their heads during their training course.  
Since this is their first time here, Xz knows he has to be on his toes. Besides, he has to keep an eye on those twins too.  
He doesn't plan on having to answer to management if something happened and it ending up all over sns.


	4. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues after the lunch with twins A & B!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! This is a short chapter. I hope you'll like it.

VIII

Wyb sneaks a glance at his manager.  
They had caught the red-eye back to Beijing  
and were currently 20 minutes from his apartment. Throughout the entire journey from lunch, to DDU's taping, the flight back,  
Xz only spoke when necessary and in short sentences.

He thought things were okay after they arrived  
at the restaurant and Zhan-ge did talk to him and all but...! Wyg let out a silent sigh.  
It wasn't the usual Zhan-ge. But, Wyb took note, at least Zhan-ge is sitting in the back with him. Wyb sneaked another glance only to be caught.

"What?" Xz's voice was calm.

Was there a trace of annoyance there? Yb isn't sure but the unpleasant feeling in his stomach just grew twice fold. Wyb cursed the interior of the car for being so dark, he couldn't read Zhan-ge eyes! Is the 'what' an annoyed what or a 'what' laced with mirth? 

When Wyb continued to stay silent, Xz repeated  
his question. "What?"

"Uhmm...what time is my call time tomorrow?"  
Like he can actually look into his own phone for that!

"11:00 am. You can catch some sleep."

Wyb nods but the knots in his stomach disappears with Zx next sentence. "Provided you don't start playing games or suddenly build some Lego empire."

The 22 year old does a double take and leans closer to his manager whose face remains blank  
save for a slight twitch of his lips. "What?"  
This time the 'what' was light and with a hint of amusement.

Wyb lets out a relief semi-shout. "Pink-gege!" Xz elbows his charge. Ow! That's mean!"

"Really?" Xz reaches for his phone.

"I'm sorry, kay? I really am." Wyb squeezes Xz's clothed arm. He was really dumb earlier today.

Xz nods and swipes his phone. "I'm going to drop you off and you're going to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, who are you texting?" 

"The vegetable trader who I usually  
buy stuff from at the market."

"You're going there later?" 

"Mn, after I drop you off."

"Can I come along?"

"What did I just tell you?"

"Go to sleep." Wyb mimics Xz. "Come on, I can't sleep right now, I'm not tired.  
I might end up playing some game or building a Lego something." Yb flashes a cute smile for good measure.

Xz hangs his head resignedly. "Don't do that,  
it's hideous! And wear a bloody cap later!"

The gremlin grins and it's followed  
by victorious laughter.


	5. IX, X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Director Nie from the previous chapter is not Mr Nie Huaisang.

IX

"That's all you're buying?" Wyb eyes the bulging recycling bag hanging from Xz slim fingers.

"Mn, I can't buy too much, although I prefer getting more stuff." He eyes a pile of carrots. "Want some?"

"No! Why?"

Xz grins. He knows Yb hates carrots with a passion. "Space. I can't keep it at the company's kitchen. I can cook there but the last time I kept stuff, someone stole my cabbage."

"Mn."

They continue walking and Xz picks up a few more things. It's a 24 hour market  
and that makes it super convenient for Xz, especially with Yb's crazy schedule.

"Pink-ge..."

Xz grimaces at the name but answers anyway."Mn."

"You can keep it at my place. I've that huge fridge mother ordered and you can cook there as well. Saves time."

"I don't want to infringe in your private time.  
You're with me like 24/7."

Wyb waves off Xz's answer. "It's fine, it makes sense. You're cooking for me and besides, ...."  
the gremlin chuckle makes a come back. "I know you're just dying to use the appliances in my kitchen."

Xz rolls his eyes but silently agrees. It will definitely save time and energy.  
At least he doesn't have to travel from his home, then to the company kitchen and then to Wyb apartment to fetch him. Now he can just cook while Yb gets ready for work. And his cabbage will be safe! (lol)  
"Mn...those appliances should be used or it might get defective due to disuse."

The gremlin grins. "Uh huh!"

X

It started with low murmurs, hushed tones, whispers. Then it starts to grow louder.  
Xz ignored them. Wyb heard it too but he ignored it too. People started talking indirectly, dropping hints. They ignored it too. Gossips are never good and best ignored but  
it persisted.

-"He's the only manager ever allowed  
up to his luxurious apartment!"

-"The manager is a pretty boy, that's why he lasts so long with him. "

-"The rest were fired or left within days!  
I heard the longest survived 1 week!"

-"He even cooks for him. Former chef or something!"

\- "Who knows? He could have slipped in some charm in the food!"

-"Who knows what they do up there in that  
luxurious apartment. Two young men, alone...?!"

-"Why does that kid gets all the best endorsements, good scripts, good guest spots?"

\- "And oh! What about the web cooking show? He must have begged a favour from Wyb! Probably wants to have his own show someday!"

Xz rolls his eyes as he walks away. He had come to the company to pick up a few things and overheard people gossiping. The web cooking show gossip is the latest. The producer of My Manager had called. Xz's episode on steam buns received top ratings and would he mind doing a short web variety special for Valentine/White Day?  
The producer called, no one asked for favours, pulled strings or least of all does he want to have his own cooking show!  
He's sick of it and wants to yell the truth  
to those people gossiping but they probably won't believe him.

Things gets pretty bad until it catches the attention of the higher ups. Gossip, scandals surrounding artists are nothing new in the industry. People just won't stop gossiping. You can't control people, ignore them. That was what Wyb told him.

"Have you heard Madam CEO? The one with Yb." The Media Vice President of WhyEdge Entertainment, Jin Guangyao comes scurrying to the CEO. He usually doesn't pay THAT much attention to gossip of the stars. This time however it concerns their top star and one of the management staff.

"Yb? What about it?" The CEO replies.

"It's getting out of hand. Pictures of them leaving his apartment were all over sns this morning."

"And this is strange because?" Madam Yu taps her deep burgundy nails impatiently. "Xz is Yb's manager."

Jin Guangyao wasn't finished. "There's more."

Lan Xichen, the Media President sweeps in and greets the both of them. "Morning! I'm sorry Jin Guangyao but Madam CEO and I are due in a meeting."

Once Jin Guangyao was safely away, Lan Xichen  
turns to face Madam Yu. "Madam CEO."

"Looks like tongues are wagging."

"Find out exactly what's going on, asap."

"Right away madam." Lxc reaches for his phone  
and calls the best man for the job.

\----

"Talk." Madam CEO was dressed in lavender today,  
her nails a darker shade of the outfit.

Nie Huaisang looks to Lxc who nods. "It's the usual case of envy, jealousy, discontent. Wyb is the current favourite now, flavour of the month. Oozing with talent! Whatever he touches turns to gold! Everybody wants him. With success comes along all these unwanted 'baggage.' He's hardworking and clean. No scandal. There have been a few attempts of course, he has been rumoured to be dating other celebs but nothing sticks." 

"You've two gems here in Wyb and Xz. Xz is the type that gets along with all. A people person to some extend. Polite. People often talk about his cooking too. He's dedicated just like his charge. He gets Wyb everywhere on time, watches him like a hawk but kind to Wyb's fan. No complaints or gossip about him. Just like Yb."

"I suppose that irks some parties. Xz also has fans of his own. There are sites dedicated to him. He's known as Pink gege among fans. Recently he was offered to do a Valentine/White Day Special."

"A Valentine/White Day Special?" Madam CEO asks, looking amused.

Lxc replies. "Yes madam. That too has caused more gossip. Xz was on The Manager..."

"I'm aware of that. His episode gathered good ratings."

"Indeed Madam CEO and he was offered to do a short cooking show on Wlive. In a nutshell, hardworking, young, talented and popular. Not everyone is happy with that."

Madam CEO crosses her legs and chuckles. "I see. Very well  
Mr Nie. Thank you for your services."

Nie Huaisang shakes her hand and leaves.

"Lan Xichen."

"Yes, Madam CEO."

"Make sure that man stays on our side."

"You don't have to worry about that." The Media President assures her. "Is this matter closed?"

Madam CEO taps her lavender nails. "Hmm but it's been a while since I spoke to Yb and I'm curious about Manager Xz. Arrange a dinner with them."

\----

Xz is in the midst of checking his equipment  
for the Valentine/White Day Special when his phone buzzes. It's Wyb.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes."

"Did they call you?"

Xz frowns at the measuring cup. It's too small.  
"Yes. Should I start sending my resume?"

The gremlin laughs. "No! If it was serious,  
believe me it wouldn't dinner."

"Okay."

"See you tonight then."

"Yup." Xz really wasn't happy with the measuring cup.


End file.
